The Get Together
by claimingtheanonymous
Summary: Lily has been feeling the mounting anger of a certain three marauders over her lack of commitment for James Potter, but instead of helping the situation they push her over the edge. But maybe that's for the better? Rated M for second chapter!
1. Chapter 1

_A little something about how Jily finally end up together, with a little blow up. (There may be a second part coming as a sequel...it'll be smutty.)_

* * *

Lily could feel the glares coming from behind her, burning into her neck, as they had been for the past few days. She turned in her seat to find three pairs of eyes squinted in differing amounts of disgust.

Peter was sat, slumped low in his seat, shaking his head slightly while his eyes stayed pinned on her as he muttered to the other two sat at the table in the corner of the Gryffindor common room. Remus' glare wasn't quite as harsh as the other two but it held an element of disappointment that caused Lily's insides to squirm slightly. Sirius' chin was resting on his forearms on the table but his gaze held the most animosity, grey eyes cold and harsh from across the almost empty room. Lily turned away from the three marauders hastily, attempting to ignore the fact that they were still glaring.

Lily was sat by the fire in one of the armchairs, re-reading her transfiguration essay one final time before bed, where most of Gryffindor house _were_. The common room held a small huddle of fourth years playing exploding snap, two sixth years working on essays in the corner, the three marauders and Lily.

Lily hadn't seen James since their Head's meeting earlier that evening, where they'd worked through the prefects rotas and plans for the upcoming Christmas party. He'd disappeared as soon as it was over, not bothering to hang around and chat as they had been doing since the beginning of the year, something that had often led to them snogging each other in whatever room they occupied until Lily pulled away and left hurriedly. For the last few weeks though, James had been ignoring all of Lily's advances. She didn't know whether he was playing hard to get or whether her attempts were just falling flat. But it hurt…she _liked_ James Potter…a lot…and she had thought he'd liked her…

"Evans."

Lily didn't turn in her seat at the sound of Sirius' voice from across the room. Though the common room itself did quiet considerably at the loud voice.

"Evans." He repeated when she didn't answer. "Fine…you don't have to talk but I will."

Lily sank down lower into her chair. They'd been pestering her about James ever since they walked in on them in the heads compartment on the train to Hogwarts. But their persistence was wearing Lily thin.

"You honestly think he's happy like this? He's not you know. Well you _should_ know! This isn't what he wants. You've turned him into a toy you use whenever _you_ want it. It's pathetic. _You're_ pathetic."

"Sirius." Remus scolded.

"No Remus, I used to have a lot of respect for Lils but she's…she's being a _bitch_ , a royal bitch to James and he doesn't deserve that."

Lily could feel the tightness in her chest that threatened tears, her throat was full, she _felt_ dreadful.

She knew what this looked like to them, because it was only the other three marauders that knew anything was even going on. They'd caught them snogging all of three times and after each time, they would mercilessly tease her discreetly, probably thanks to James asking them not to make it public knowledge because he _knew_ how she felt about it all…totally and utterly c _onfused_.

"Are you even _listening_ Lily?" Peter asked aggressively. "You should be because…yeah. James is too good for this crap."

The tears were threatening to fall, but she bit her lip, slid further down in her armchair and focused on the flames that flickered in the fireplace.

"Fuck you Lily. You don't deserve him if you're going to just carry on treating him like this." Sirius told her and she heard a chair scrape, and then movements, bags being packed and then his voice was close, _too_ close, above her chair.

"Just _grow_ up Lily. It's not hard. It should be _easy_!" Sirius said sternly.

Lily snapped, her hands clenched around the essay she was holding and she stood from her chair, turning to face the three boys who were still glaring disapprovingly at her.

"Maybe it _should_ be easy but its fucking not! And _you're_ not helping at _all_ Black!" Her voice was high, screeching almost and her tears had fallen from behind her lids.

"And you two! None of you are helping! I _don't_ understand any of it! So if you would just piss off and-and just…leave me _alone_!" Her voice had grown in volume, reverberating around the common room as the three marauder's glares fell to pity.

"Lily-." Remus began.

"Just fuck off." Lily sighed as she watched the other kids in the common room quickly scarper away up the dormitory stairs, though there was a hold up on the boys and Lily watched in horror as the tanned legs of James Potter made their way down between those ascending.

She quickly turned falling into her seat once more, she didn't want to see him, didn't want him to see her like _this_. Her tears had stopped as abruptly as they had started and she sat with her hands over her face, attempting to hide from what was going on around her. She hadn't wanted this. _Why couldn't things ever be easy?_

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?" James demanded of the room somewhere behind her.

"Just looking out for you mate." Sirius muttered, and Lily heard footsteps moving away from her and moving up the staircase.

"Don't." James threatened, his voice closer as the footsteps became quieter and quieter until they'd disappeared completely.

Lily was breathing deeply through her nose, still hiding her face from James who she could feel watching her.

"Hey…" Came James' gentle tone from above her, it washed over her soothingly, seeping into her bones and veins and calming her ragged nerves.

She peeked up at him through her fingers and found him topless, in a pair of running shorts, his hair sleep ruffled and his glasses askew on his nose.

"Sorry about them." He told her, shrugging his shoulders and running a hand through his already mussed hair.

"Don't apologise." Lily scolded before wiping her cheeks with her knuckles and standing in front of him, wrapping her arms about herself awkwardly.

"Why? It's my fault they get like that." He told her stepping forward and wrapping his naked arms about her, her own arms trapped against the hot, tanned skin of his stomach where his muscles were hard and seemingly unending. "I tell them how I feel about…all of this." He said squeezing her gently. "And I think they get sick of my whining. So again…I'm sorry."

"Shut up James." Lily mutters against his skin.

"Sorry."

" _Stop_ apologising." She told him, pulling back slightly to glare up at him only to find his heart warming smirk.

"Sorry." He whispers again and instead of chastising him one more time, Lily presses up on the balls of her feet and presses her lips to his. Her arms unwrap awkwardly from between them and she holds him close, his bare skin burning hot against her fingertips as he pulls her closer. Snogging James had become second nature to Lily over the course of the month or so they had been at it, but every time he overwhelmed her more and more. He made her feel the love she had lost after her parents were taken from her too soon. He makes her feel whole and light as a feather, makes her forget sadness and feel only hope. Lily pulls away and looks into his lust darkened eyes half hidden behind his glasses and feels her heart flutter as it has been doing for the past month whenever he's been near her.

Lily swallows deeply, feeling the nervousness that has haunted her for weeks, ever since the thought first popped into her head.

"James…" She sounds breathy and ridiculous but she pushes on, not wanting to keep ignoring what she wants. "James…go out with me?" She asks softly.

James' eyes widen behind their frames and his mouth falls open emitting a word she hadn't really expected to hear. "Fuck." It was whispered and reverent and brought a grin to his face that could have lit up the entire common room. And then those grinning lips are back against Lily's, demanding and incessant, pressing into her, tongue dancing against her own making her knees weak and the feel of his bare skin burning hotter and hotter.

"Wait you didn't give me an answer!" Lily demands, pulling away slightly and placing her forehead against his own, looking into his eyes, her eyelashes pushed against the glass of his glasses.

"Fuck wasn't enough?" He asked, his eyes crinkling upwards.

"Not even close." She tells him, her arms hugging him tighter even though she was hot, too hot to be this close to the fire and a half naked James Potter. "I mean I have no idea how you feel about me, it's not as though you've been trying as hard recently and -."

She's cut off as James moves quickly so that one of his hands is holding her chin, his face further away from her now so that she can see it in its entirety.

"I think…I'm pretty sure…I love you Evans." He tells her softly and smiles one of his awe inspiring smiles, the one that makes Lily feel like the only person in the world.

"Fuck…" She breathes out before colliding with him once more, teeth clashing and noses bumping as they proved to one another just how much they mean to one another.


	2. Chapter 2

_Much requested sequel to Get Together - SMUTTY SEQUEL - you've been warned._

* * *

They fell onto the seat Lily had so recently vacated, Lily landing atop James' lap ungracefully. Legs tangled together causing the pair to chuckle into one another's mouths as they readjusted awkwardly on the, now seemingly, small chair. Lily's legs were squished on either side of James' and against the arms of the chair, she was trapped in her seated position on James, who didn't seem to mind at all.

She was sat directly against his crotch and James found himself leaning happily back into his seat and pulling her closer. His hands held her hips and Lily's rested limp against his naked chest, nails gently scratching his skin, paddling almost.

And they kissed, tongues dancing with one another's in a heated explosion of passion. The room was warm and the two bodies, pressed together so tightly were even warmer, James couldn't help the moan that escaped him as Lily lifted her hands from his chest to run them up and into his hair, her nails driving him wild as they scratched through his mussed hair.

Lily moved slightly on his lap, wanting to be closer to him, wanting to somehow break that physical barrier that was in the way, her hips moved gently and James moaned louder, the sound vibrating through her.

"Merlin's beard Lils!" His voice was hoarse and deeper than usual, something that had Lily melting against him.

Lily ground down onto his lap again, purposefully this time, garnering a similar response, though he bucked up into her this time and his hands ran from her hips, around and down to cup her arse through her pleated school skirt. The heat rose between the couple as they continued to touch and hold and snog one another senseless, something that had already been happening for the past month or so.

Lily pulled back, wanting James to know that she was serious about them, them being together, being a couple.

"Go upstairs?" She asked quietly, her voice cracking in nervousness, showing her fear. Because she _was_ scared of him and what he could do to her, hurt her, break her heart, use her. And even though she knew James, knew he'd never do that to her, it was still a worry, one that had haunted her throughout her adolescence.

But James' eyes were wide and bright, his cheeks flushed under her stare, his hair a bigger state than usual but his grin showed Lily how he felt. It huge and excited and full of...love. And it tugged at her heart, making it skip a beat at the joy it displayed...all for her.

"Yeah!" And with that he lifted Lily as he stood, his hands gripping her arse, fingers slipping beneath the material of her skirt as they moved, digging into the very top of her thigh and the curve of her plump cheeks.

"We'll have to go to mine." He told her matter of factly as he marched over to the boys staircase.

"What? Why?" Lily asked, pushing back from James a little to see his face.

"Well...boys can't get up the girls side can they!" He told her as he ascended the stairs at a slower pace, shifting his hands against her, making Lily's stomach swoop at how close his hands were.

"I've heard rumours about that." She told him with a sly grin. "But how do _you_ know?"

"Well...you know...I've been known to try and get up there..." he said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders but looking guiltily away from her.

Lily rolled her eyes at him and as the reached the very top of the spiral staircase they came to the head boys room that had magically appeared there at the start of the year along with Lily's on the girls side.

"What's your password?" Lily asked as James moved to lean her against the wall, his hips holding hers in place, she could feel a slight bulge appearing between her legs as they stood there.

James coughed awkwardly as he reached with one hand for the door knob and muttered "Solemnly swear." Before it swung open under his touch.

"Interesting." Lily noted with a quirk of her eyebrows. James looked a little uncomfortable under her stare as he moved into the room and let go of her so that she fell to her feet, bodies still pressed closely. But he moved away leaving Lily to feel the chill of October as he did so, she watched him from the centre of his room as he pushed the door to. The muscles of his back were tight and she could see him taking deep breaths, his hand still clutching the brass knob.

"James?" Lily asked gently, wrapping one arm around herself to hold the other as she toed his red carpet nervously.

"Just a min." He told her quietly.

Lily continued to watch him, the muscles of his back undulating with each deep breath he took, his tanned skin stood out in the low candlelight coming from his desk, where he had obviously previously been studying.

"Sorry." Lily muttered, not really understanding but wanting to apologise for obviously she had done _something_ wrong.

James swung around at that and Lily noted the half tented bulge in his shorts before she quickly looked up to his face, to register absolute confusion.

"Why are _you_ apologising?" He asked, voice raising higher than normal.

"You seemed...uncomfortable." Lily said feeling her cheeks heat as she finally worked out what had been going on.

"Just didn't want to...rush anything." James told her stumbling over his words. He moved forward, into the room and into her embrace, his long arms wrapping around her shoulders and pulling her to him. She was stretching back slightly to see his face, their height differences very apparent in that moment.

"You don't have to hide anything you know?" Lily told him, feeling her cheeks grow ever redder at what she was saying to James _bloody_ Potter but she thought he should know, she _liked_ that that was how she made him feel.

"Lily..." James mumbled lifting his hands to either side of her face, as he leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead and then her nose and then her lips once more. It was a peck and a peck only before he pulled swiftly away and began walking backwards letting her slide from his grasp until he jumped backwards, with a sort of practised ease, and landed solidly in the middle of his four poster bed shorts riding low on his toned stomach, revealing an enticing path of dark hair.

He was grinning at her, his eyes hooded but his smile welcoming and altogether too happy.

Lily felt her own smile form at the sight of him, happy and cheeky, how she preferred him.

"Come to bed?" He asked with a wink as he patted the patch beside him gently.

"Getting a little ahead of yourself aren't you Potter?" Lily asked crossing her arms across her chest, but even as she did so she began toeing off her shoes, flicking them to the side hastily though she didn't move from her spot on his carpeted floor.

" _You_ were the one who invited _me_ to come upstairs." He pointed out lying back and raising his arms above his head, giving Lily a most delightful view of his flexed arms and stomach. "I mean...I feel as though you've just used me for _another_ round of snog and pretend it means nothing."

Lily rolled her eyes and began to quietly make her way to the bottom of his bed where the hangings were pulled back and his sheets were a mess.

"I thought we sorted all this out?" Lily asked.

"You might have to ask again." He told he ceiling though his stupid smile still played on his face.

"James Potter...would you do me the _greatest_ honour...of...being my boyfriend?" She asked slowly, feeling the seriousness of her question edge back in, breaking the joking and teasing atmosphere, she suddenly felt nervous all over again.

James moved then, sitting up and looking at her seriously.

"Abso-fucking-lutely." He told her cracking a smile with a glint in his eyes.

Lily couldn't stop the grin then, it took over her face and she quickly climbed onto the bed and crawled up and between his legs her arms on either side of him as his wound their way about her middle, one finger finding it's way to where her shirt and jumper had ridden up slightly with her movement.

A strong tingling sensation coursed throughout her body from that point, where skin touched skin.

She looked up quickly meeting a half guilty gaze though instead of pulling the hand away as she feared he might, he shifted her shirt further up so that his whole hand rested against the cool skin of her lower back.

Lily pressed closer meeting his lips once more her tongue quickly sliding against his own, heat filling her, consuming her as the moved closer. Hips lined up and lips lined up, both moving in synchronised motions against one another. Soft moans of pleasure came from one or the other as they pressed closer, James' hand slipping down once more and kneading her through her pleated skirt, resulting in Lily grinding herself down onto the growing bulge beneath her hips.

"Mmm Lils." James moaned pulling his lips away and pressing his cheek against her own. "You're _too_ much. I can't cope with you. You're going to have me spontaneously combusting." He told her his breath panting as his hand continued its firm massage of her behind.

"Good." She whispered and pulled away kneeling up between his spread thighs and pulling off her jumper. She felt the wool stick to her hair and knew it would be a mess about her but she didn't care, she was hot and James was _hot_ and she just really wanted to please him.

Lily ran her hands up both of his thighs and watched in fascinated amusement as his body tensed under her touch. She let one hand come above to the waistband of his shorts, tickling the dark hair that led from his bellybutton to below the waistband of his shorts, while her other hand ran over the hard length beneath said shorts.

At her touch James moaned loudly and raised himself onto his elbows to watch.

Lily smiled at him, feeling self conscious and totally sexy all at once. Her hand held him through his shorts, running it gently up and down along the soft material as James groaned once more, hips moving gently against the bed below.

Lily's other fingers were slowly running down the trail of hairs until the waistband caused an obstruction, she let her fingernails graze along the seam making James growl low in his throat, a sound hat made Lily clench in anticipation.

She removed her hand from his hard length and let her other slip beneath the elastic waistband, reaching for his hot hard length, she took him in her grasp and James moaned louder again, his head falling back, teeth digging into his bottom lip. She moved her hand gently, underneath the material, too shy to pull down his shorts, too shy to perhaps _see_ it. But a part of her wanted to. James was hot as hell and made her feel unbelievably confident with the reactions she garnered from him.

With a deep breath she removed her hand from his shorts and then began pulling and tugging them down from his hips in a hurried fashion.

James' head snapped back to attention and he lifted his hips so that Lily's efforts were easier and soon his long, hot erection stood to attention before her. Lily licked her lips and took him back in her hand, feeling another wave of confidence run through her as James groaned again, hips bucking gently into her hand, his eyes glazed over in pleasure as she moved her hand up and down once, before holding him at the base of his cock.

James' peaceful lust disappeared from his face in an instant as a hot, wet tongue laved across his tip, Lily was smiling shyly at him before she moved closer once more and place her whole mouth around him. James watched in complete awe, his eyes wide behind his glasses as Lily, Lily _fucking_ Evans took his length into her delicate mouth and began to bob her head.

Lily felt a rush of pride fill her as she continued her ministrations, her cheeks hollowing, her tongue moving around him in her mouth as she took as much of his length as she could. He groaning above her, low and deep as he attempted to still his hips, the urge to buck into her was overwhelming. Instead he lifted a hand from the sheets beneath him and placed it into her hair, fingers sliding gently through the soft red strands and he watched her.

Lily felt a blush fill her cheeks as she noted James' staring, felt a little nervous, having never been _this_ intimate with anyone, she wondered whether she was any good. She _knew_ the general gist of how these things went but…actually performing them was a whole other experience. She just followed her instinct and gauging his reactions, James seemed to be enjoying her instincts immensely.

"Lils…" James groaned out, fingers tightening in her hair slightly. Lily pressed down harder, bobbing faster at his obvious pleasure. "Lils, y-you should…st-stop." He choked out.

Lily pulled away to find James staring at her again, eyes full of awe.

"Why?" Lily asked quietly, pushing a few strands of hair behind her ears. ""Maybe I don't want to…" She told him with a sly grin.

"Fuck Lily." James moaned once more, perhaps to her comment, or perhaps because she'd just taken his erection in hand once again.

Lily watched James for a moment, watching how he reacted. He physically responded to each of her movements, hips pressing down into his bed, hands fisting the sheets, teeth biting down on his lips as she moved her hand up and down, playing with rhythm, causing him to moan in response.

"Faster." James moaned and Lily did so, moving her hand up and down, reveling in the power she felt, the power to please James Potter.

"Lily-fuck." James growled out as he came over her hand, eyes closing and head pressing back against his pillows hard. Lily watched him in his ecstasy and watched how he came down from the high. His body relaxed, his muscles falling slack, his eyes re-opened, bright and satisfied, his lips red from how hard he'd been biting them were pulled up in an ecstatic grin.

"Sorry." He mumbled in a hoarse voice as he raised himself onto his elbows and reached for his wand that was precariously balanced on his bedside table. With a quick flick any evidence of his pleasure had disappeared and Lily was moving, crawling along the bed to lay out beside him, one hand holding her head up, the other resting against his bare chest.

"You're magnificent." He told her, moving in to kiss her once more, his hand sliding across her waist and pulling her fully against his naked body. "But you're fully dressed. And I'm butt naked." He told her with a grin as his hand slid over her waist and up her back underneath her rucked up shirt.

"Mmm, but I'm warm and comfy." She told him as she snuggled into his body, face pressing against his neck and hand wrapping further about his body.

"I can make you warmer and comfier." Came James' voice, low and whispered into her ear as his hand continued to journey up her back until it came to her bra clasp beneath her shirt. James' finger run over the clasp a few times while Lily's breathing grew ragged against his throat. She licked her lips and her tongue flicked against the hot skin of his throat and as she did James' fingers pinched at her bra clasp with a practiced ease and it sprung apart. James' hand spread across the expanse of bared skin now available to his touch, with nothing in its way.

Lily could feel her heart hammering as James' hot hand swiped up and down her bare back for a moment before coming out from underneath her shirt and passing over her hip to the hem of her skirt. His fingers lifted the edge slowly, tantalizingly, as his fingers grazed her bare upper thigh before dipping beneath fully, following the curve to where her thighs met causing her breath to stop short.

"This ok?" He asked gently, his lips at her ear, his breath causing a shiver to run through her. Lily just nodded her head against his throat, her breath coming in short puffs as his long fingers began to move against her knickers.

"I didn't have you pegged as little lacy knickers Lils." James whispered softly as he pressed his fingers through the material against the little nub, causing Lily to moan softly into him.

"What _did_ you have me pegged as then? Granny knickers?" She asked breathlessly.

"I don't know…most of the time I dreamt you weren't wearing anything." He told her hoarsely.

"Shit…" Lily groaned as James' fingers quickly worked their way beneath the lacy fabric and began stroking her slit while Lily's legs slowly fell apart.

"Merlin Lils…you're soaked." He whispered, his voice cracking as Lily bucked her hips into him.

James' hand slipped out of her knickers and suddenly he was pulling away, Lily fell back against cool sheets as he moved between her parted legs. She felt exposed, even though her skirt and shirt were still both in place. But James' naked body was in front of her, his grin cheeky and full of happiness and she couldn't help grinning back. She lifted her hands from the bed to the top button of her shirt and began to undo them as James tugged at her skirt.

"Bloody hell." James groaned as her skirt came loose and Lily kicked it from her legs while James just stared down at her. Her white lace knickers in place, with grey knee socks on, her half undone school shirt, with a hint of her pale blue bra peeking out from beneath it had left James speechless.

Lily laughed softly as she finished undoing the last few buttons of her shirt before sliding it from her arms, and then slipping her bra from her arms, all the while James hadn't moved, only his mouth and eyes had grown wider, and there was a slight growth in his cock as he knelt between her legs in awe.

Lily felt the reappearance of her blush fill her cheeks as James' eyes roved all over her, before he quickly allowed his hands to follow the path his eyes had just taken.

They began at her knees, working his fingertips gently up his legs, running over the small sides of her knickers, up her waist to her ribs before moving them inwards to her breasts. His hands were gentle and smooth as they took ahold of each breast, kneading carefully, running his thumbs over each nipple. Lily's breathing was scattered as she lay there, the feeling of James' hands sending her wild. There was a burning deep in her abdomen that felt deeper than she could have ever placed it and as James continued his ministrations.

A pinch of her nipples had Lily moaning loudly, her back arching from his bed as James let his hands wander lower, away from her peaked nipples to the knickers concealing her from him.

"May I?" He asked, a smirk on his face and eyebrow raised cockishly.

In answer Lily raised her hips and he pulled at the damp lace and followed its path down her pale legs until they were flung across his room.

James didn't hesitate as soon as the scrap of lace had gone he was back, his long legs hanging off the edge of the bed, his chest between her knees and his lips, centimeters from the apex of her thighs.

"James!" Lily's voice came out high pitched and worried as his breath blew across her slit. He looked up quickly, eyes behind his glasses hooded in lust, a soft smile on his lips.

"Lils…trust me." He told her before moving his hands to place them on her hips, holding her still as his mouth came down onto her, causing Lily to gasp in shock.

Her gasp soon turned to a moan as his tongue found the bundle of nerves, his tongue laving pleasure from her with each swipe and causing Lily to move against him, her hips swaying, legs widening.

Lily didn't notice him moving, one hand disappearing from her hip to join his busy mouth, though his finger brushed against her entrance slowly, teasing her and making her buck against him.

"Fuck James!" She groaned loudly, her hand twisting the sheets beneath her in a harsh grip as he brought her closer and closer to the edge.

His finger pushed in slowly, stretching her, pleasuring her as he pressed his tongue against her faster. The long finger was being moved in and out of her, slowly at first though picking up speed, making her heart rate raise and her breathing spike. It was when he added a second finger to her that she cried out loudly and James paused.

"You 'k?" He slurred, his hot breath brushing against her.

"Fuck yes!" She told him quickly, one hand rising from the sheet to grip a handful of his thick black hair.

James took the hint and sank back down between her legs, his tongue taking up from where he had left off and his fingers began driving into her at a fast pace making her clench against him, writhing in complete pleasure.

"James!" She cried out as she felt the dam burst deep within her, pleasure rushing throughout her entire body, muscles shivering in complete satisfaction.

Her eyes were closed as she licked her lips and felt James move from between her legs and land heavily beside her. A heavy cover was placed over her naked body and a strong warm arm wrapped itself around her waist, pulling her into his side.

"Warm? Comfortable?" He asked smugly, kissing her on the lips gently.

Lily opened her eyes, to find him looking down at her, his hazel eyes shining brightly and a deep flush filling his dark cheeks.

"Absolutely." Lily sighed into him, pecking him once more on the lips before closing her eyes again and snuggling gently into his side.

"Love you." He whispered into the dark room.

"Love you too." She whispered back after a beat as she fell slowly and happily into a peaceful oblivion.


End file.
